


The Extent of the Lesson

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [36]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention of a dark future and what went on there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In time line four Rachel learns some disturbing things about Mother Askani's lesson for Sam and Nate
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Extent of the Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The Extent of the Lesson

She had been subtlety breaking the psychic anchor links she found between members of the XUS to prevent them from being used if one of the members was dragged with them when Nate and Sam arrived. “Nate, Sam what can I do for you?”

“We want to talk to you about where Mother Askani sent our souls when she decided to teach Nate a lesson,” Sam said sounding unsure. “Bobby suggested we needed to talk about it and we agree so we came to you.” She was surprised and grateful the gulf between them had been maddening.

“Of course I’m willing to talk,” She said hoping she didn’t sound too grateful. “If you don’t mind me asking where exactly did she send the two of you?” She could move folks essences through time herself and knew it required a body to put them in.

“She sent us to a world where Maddie, was never resurrected so didn’t fix anything,” Nate said then. “I ended up in the body of a clone of Cable that Mr. Sinsiter had grown and Sam ended up in the body of his alternate self who had been the brainwashed leader of the Marauders for over a decade.”

“The world we found ourselves in after we escaped from Sinsiter was a real mess Apocalpyse ruled from New York but basically let folks do as they please as long as they lived by his rule of survival of the fittest.” Sam said shaking his head. “All the wanna be tyrants and dictators took him up on that so I’m sure you can imagine what they did to their unlucky subjects.” She could imagine she’d seen it herself in the camps what people could do to each other if allowed. “The folks who tried to cooperate and make the world a better place got visited by his dark riders who would cull a portion of the population to teach them the error of their ways.”

“Was there no opposition to his rule?” She asked feeling a bit sick at the thought of it. “I mean surely there must have been X-men or Avengers some heroes left?” She hadn’t yet seen a world where there was no one willing to fight tyranny.

“There were X-men made up out of surviving heroes,” Sam said and then even laughed. “Of course when we learned who had founded this new incarnation of the X-men and led it we were shocked.” Sam then sobered up. “If may be hard to believe but Cassandra Nova Xavier was the one leading the fight to save the world.”

She was speechless at that and found herself staring. “As hard as it is to believe it is the truth she idolized her brother apparently Emma’s idea to reprogram her in side stuff worked.” Nate said shaking his head. “We don’t know if the X-men managed to ever win since our time on that world ended when we died in an attack on Apocalypse.” 

“That was after we were on that world for seven years,” Sam said and she found herself staring at them in horror. “Yeah we spent it working with different X-men teams trying to help them make a difference after seven years Apocalypse finally caught Cassandra Nova and we went with a team of X-men to rescue her we got caught and I died first.” Sam said shaking his head.

“I lost it then and I think I blew myself up and hopefully took Apocalypse with me.” Nate said shaking his head. “Mother Askani just said something to Sam that seemed to confirm that I did but there is no way to know for sure unless her other prediction comes true.” She was about to ask what other prediction when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” She called and watched as Bishop stepped into the room. “What is it Bishop?” She could sense his agitation. She wondered what disaster could be showing up for them now. She wasn’t happy it had to happen right when Sam and Nate were finally opening up to her.

“We’ve recieved word from Hecat’e the Exhumed know you’re here and are carrying out attacks demanding you be released.” He sounded tired. “Hecat’e wants you to give a formal statement to the press assuring the public that you are not the prisoners of the XSE and that you do not support the Exhumed actions.”

“We will finish our discussion later,” Nate said and Sam nodded. She got up and followed Bishop out knowing that they were going to have make a statement to the press and face all kinds of questions. “How did the Exhumed know we were here?” Nate Asked.

“We have no idea but we have people investigating it,” Bishop said sounding tired. “The main thing to do is get a message out there disproving their claims that the X-men would support them in their quest to make mutants the rulers of the planet. She was tired of this refrain in every time people could never just get along.

The End.


End file.
